Dois corações perdidos no tempo
by Amaya 95
Summary: Amaya é uma triste garota, ao ser salva por um misterioso rapaz chamado Akiro sua vida muda drasticamente


Capítulo I

Uma moça observa a cidade pela janela de sua casa com um olhar triste e vago.

Já estava escurecendo e as luzes da cidade começavam a ascender fazendo com que seus olhos verde-claros se tornassem mais brilhantes e sedutores.

Um vento fraco soprava em seus cabelos cacheados e aos poucos a temperatura ia abaixando.

Ela não se importando com isso passa a observar o céu.

O céu não estava estrelado e as luzes da cidade ofuscavam o brilho do luar.

Foi observando o céu que ela vê uma pequena e graciosa borboleta sobrevoando os prédios.

Diferente das outras borboletas ela era negra, o que deixou a garota curiosa. Ela observou aquele inseto até ele desaparecer pelo céu e logo depois foi dormir.

*

A borboleta sobrevoou por toda cidade até chegar ao topo de um prédio, onde se encontra um rapaz que ao vê-la a pega cuidadosamente. O inseto então começa a brilhar e logo após o brilho se dissipar ele sorri e vai embora saltando os prédios à sua frente.

*

A garota acorda no meio da noite assustada e bastante suada, logo pensa:

"De novo outro pesadelo! Droga! Logo hoje que tenho de estar bem descansada para a prova amanhã!"

Logo após isso ela vai até a cozinha, bebe um pouco de leite, volta para cama e tenta dormir, ela começa a ler um livro. Ela não percebe que está sendo observada.

A alguns metros escondido entre os galhos de uma frondosa árvore o mesmo rapaz que havia pulado os prédios observava com um binóculo a casa da garota.

Ele analisava minuciosamente toda a casa, procurando uma entrada, até finalmente ver uma janela aberta. A janela dava para o quarto da moça que no momento estava lendo. Depois que ele constatou que só havia aquela entrada, ao ver a moça começa a admirá-la com o binóculo e depois de um tempo vai embora, com a certeza de que voltaria para lá.

No outro dia a garota acorda com a voz de uma mulher que falava:

- Amaya, acorda logo! Senão irá se atrasar!

Ela ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe levanta rapidamente e olha para o relógio. Assustada ao ver que realmente estava atrasada, se arruma correndo, lancha e vai para a escola.

Seu nome era Fujiwara Amaya, filha adotiva do casal Yamada que por sua vez tinha duas filhas mimadas, uma com seis anos e a outra 11. Todas detestavam Amaya.

Amaya tinha 15 anos, 1,65 de altura, cabelo verde, longo e cacheado, pesava 45 kg, olhos verde-claros, pele clara, um corpo maravilhoso e seios grandes.

Quando ela chega à escola, ganha uma bronca do professor, mas fez uma boa prova. No intervalo conversa com a sua amiga Kaede e depois que a aula acaba as duas voltam para casa juntas, mas no caminho Kaede fala:

- Amaya-san, daqui 6 meses eu vou embora para Tóquio você sabe.

- Claro Kaede-san e estou muito triste por causa disso. – responde Amaya.

- Como você vai agüentar seus pais e suas irmãs, depois da minha partida?

- Como sempre.

Após Amaya falar isso Kaede percebendo a tristeza da amiga chama Amaya para ir ao bosque. A amiga por sua vez fica em dúvida porque o bosque naquela hora era bastante perigoso, mas mesmo assim aceita e as duas vão.

Elas permanecem lá até o anoitecer e quando estavam prestes a sair as duas são abordadas por três homens que falam:

- O que duas garotinhas tão bonitinhas como vocês estão fazendo aqui a esta hora da noite? É perigoso!

- Nada já estávamos de saída. – as duas respondem.

E quando estavam prestes a correr são presas por eles que falam:

- Já que estão aqui vão nos divertir um pouco.

Falando isso um deles começa a alisar Kaede que começou a gritar, mas ao fazê-lo foi esbofeteada e o homem que a alisava diz:

- Se gritar novamente vai apanhar mais!

Ele começa a alisar as pernas de Kaede com más intenções e rapidamente foi intensificando a carícia para outras partes do corpo dela.

O desespero tinha tomado conta dela até que Amaya se solta e chuta a barriga do agressor de sua amiga que já começava a chorar.

Nisso as duas começam a correr desesperadamente até serem pegas novamente e Amaya luta contra os três fazendo com que sua amiga fugisse e ela capturada pelos três e o maior deles fala:

- Sua amiga fugiu, mas não tem problema você vale mais e agora vamos ver o que você tem a oferecer.

Com isso ele rasga a blusa de Amaya que ao tentar se mexer foi esbofeteada com tanta força que de sua boca começou a sair sangue.

Foi nessa hora, quando ela ficou desesperada, um dos homens cai no chão desmaiado, o outro ao ver isso grita "Quem está aí?" sem resposta até levar um golpe certeiro no queixo e cair ao chão.

O agressor percebendo estar sozinho fica com medo e sai correndo deixando Amaya machucada e com sua blusa rasgada mostrando seu sutiã no meio do bosque deserto.

Quando ela começou a chorar de medo, ela escuta uma voz que dizia:

- Fique calma, você foi muito corajosa sabia? Não se preocupe eu a levarei para casa.

Escutando isso ela levanta a cabeça e vê um rapaz de veste estranha na sua frente. Ele estava sério e ao ver seu estado retira a parte da blusa preta de seu kimono deixando apenas a parte branca. Se aproxima de Amaya que recua assustada, ele diz:

- Calma, não vou machucá-la.

E calmamente ele a cobre com a parte da blusa preta do kimono. Depois ele a coloca cuidadosamente em seus braços e sai de lá como o vento.

Em questão de segundos ele chega até a casa dela e vendo a janela do quarto aberta salta até lá como um gato e ao entrar no quarto ele coloca ela cuidadosamente na cama. Ela bastante cansada pergunta:

- Quem é você e porque me salvou?

- Está cansada demais para fazer perguntas, amanhã à noite eu volto para buscar a minha blusa e a propósito vê se não passeia novamente no bosque. – ele responde.

E antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa ele já tinha desaparecido então ela se aconchega na cama e ainda com a blusa dele ela dorme sentindo o perfume encantador da roupa dele.

No outro dia ela acorda com sua irmã a pular encima de seu corpo bastante ferido e em um movimento brusco ela derruba a menina da cama. A menina nem chegou a se machucar e para Amaya se dar mal começa a simular um choro compulsivo que faz com que seus pais fossem até o quarto ver o que acontecia e a mãe ao ver sua filhinha a chorar no chão pergunta:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- A Amaya me bateu mamãe, porque eu fui acordá-la. – a garota responde.

E o pai irritado xinga Amaya e ao ver seu estado pergunta:

- Isso é modo de se apresentar a seus pais e à sua irmã? Está parecendo uma vagabunda!

E antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa Amaya apenas sente a correia de couro de seu pai nas suas costas, deixando os locais acertados com uma cor escura.

Seu pai agora xingou ela de tudo quanto é palavrão e foi embora juntamente com sua esposa e logo depois a garota que ao ver Amaya naquele estado sorri e vai embora.

Três minutos depois ela escuta a voz de seu pai, ele dizia:

- Se aprontem logo que nós vamos passear.

- Viva! – gritou a irmã mais nova.

- E a bastarda? – pergunta a mais velha.

- A Amaya, aquela desnaturada não vai e ainda quando chegarmos quero a casa limpa! Escutou bem Amaya? – gritou o pai.

Após a saída deles, Amaya se levanta, toma um banho, se arruma e limpa a casa com dificuldades por causa de seus ferimentos.

Ao se retirar para o seu quarto ela pega a blusa do rapaz e deixa-a em cima da cômoda para ele buscar mais tarde.

Mas, quando eram 7:00h da noite e ela estava deitada na cama, ela viu ele entrar pela janela, pegar a blusa e vesti-la. Quando ele ia se retirar ela pergunta:

- Agora você pode me responder às perguntas de ontem?

Ele vira para ela fingindo não escutar e se dirige para a janela até que ela com gestos rápidos o segura pelo braço. Ele se assusta com os gestos dela e pergunta:

- Como você consegue me ver?

- Por que me pergunta isso, se você sabe que eu vi você ontem à noite? – ela pergunta.

- Eu não sabia que você me via, só achei que me escutava. Pensei que na hora estaria delirando.

- Mas eu não estava e eu vejo você perfeitamente.

- Interessante saber isso.

- Isso o quê?

- Nada e o que fazia no bosque aquela noite?

- Passeava com a minha amiga.

- Vejo que você e a sua amiga não são muito espertas.

- Espertinho, e o que você fez para eles não verem você?

- Nada, apenas não sou visto por humanos normais.

- Então o que você é?

- Um shinigami, entidade que busca almas plus para levá-las à Soul Society e destrói hollows para que sejam purificados.

- O que é alma plus, hollow e Soul Society?

- Estou vendo que vai ser complicado, mas vou explicar a você de forma simples.

- Tá.

- Almas plus são almas de pessoas boas que não encontram seu caminho para a Soul Society, por isso ficam vagando sem destino pelas ruas até que um shinigami os mande para o lugar certo ou ele consiga ir por conta própria à Soul Society. São inofensivos.

Hollow é quando uma alma se apega a alguma coisa terrena ou é muito mal por isso em dois meses ou mais se transforma em um monstro que é denominado hollow. Eles devoram almas plus e pessoas de alto nível espiritual e Soul Society é onde se encontram a maioria das outras almas e onde mora todos os shinigamis.

- Então você é um shinigami e está aqui para resgatar almas plus e destruir hollows é isso?

- É.

Amaya agora olhava para ele como se não tivesse entendido nada, achando que estava louca, mas rapidamente volta ao normal e no momento que ele ia embora um estrondo vindo dos fundos da casa faz com que ele pare e fale:

- Hollow.

Antes que Amaya pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele atravessa a porta do quarto como um relâmpago deixando-a só. Então ela rapidamente e com um pouquinho de dificuldade por causa da dor corre até os fundos da casa e ao chegar lá se assusta ao ver aquela criatura grotesca que no momento lutava com o rapaz.

A criatura era imensa, usava uma máscara e tinha um buraco no peito. Tinha a pele marrom e dentes imensos.

O rapaz lutava com a sua espada em punho com uma velocidade incrível, mas mesmo com tamanha velocidade o monstro desviava dos ataques até que ele pára ao ver Amaya e começa a rir. Ela fica mais assustada ainda e o rapaz ao vê-la grita:

- Idiota! Devia ter permanecido lá dentro agora some daqui se quiser viver!

Ela então começa a correr e o hollow ao ver isso dá um salto imenso na direção dela e ao chegar ao chão o impacto causou um tremor muito grande que derrubou a garota.

O hollow então abre a boca e avança para devorá-la, ela apenas olha para trás e vê o monstro se aproximando com a boca aberta expondo duas camadas de dentes imensos para cima dela e ela ao perceber que não escaparia fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça quando der repente algumas gotas de sangue caíram em seu rosto ela abre os olhos e percebe que as gotas de sangue não são dela e sim do rapaz que havia entrado na frente dela na hora que seria devorada.

O monstro havia mordido o ombro dele e ele com dificuldade fala para ela:

- Agora, some daqui.

Ela o obedece e com dificuldade levanta, mas após correr alguns metros ela pára e vira. A criatura solta o rapaz que permanece em pé com a espada em punho e diz:

- Agora que eu bebi do seu sangue shinigami minha fome aumentou e depois de você vou comer a garota. Há, há, há, há, há.

O rapaz ao escutar aquilo aperta o cabo da sua espada com força e rapidamente desfere um golpe do hollow que começa a gritar. Mas após desferir esse golpe o rapaz não resiste e cai.

Amaya ao vê-lo cair no chão corre até ele e o segura em seus braços e quando o hollow se aproximava para devorá-los ela escuta a voz de seu pai que gritava:

- Sua vagabunda! O que faz de pijama no meio da rua! E porque a casa está quebrada desse jeito!

Ela percebe que o rapaz começa a se mexer em seus braços na tentativa de se levantar sem sucesso.

Então ela o aperta contra o seu peito e abaixa a cabeça repousando à na dele e fecha os olhos. Quando o monstro ia dar o ataque final ela começa a brilhar e dela começa a emanar uma energia muito forte que fez o hollow parar e recuar, ela levanta coloca o rapaz encostado na parede quebrada da casa e como um felino salta pra cima do hollow e desfere nele uma unhada que por sua vez arranca o braço da criatura.

O hollow então abre a boca e cospe um monte de gosma verde pra cima dela que desvia de todas.

Enquanto isso a família toda olhava sem entender o que acontecia. Perguntavam-se o porquê dela estar pulando, chutando, esmurrando e unhando nada.

O rapaz olhava ela lutar e pensou:

"A necessidade de se proteger que ela teve foi tão grande que a energia espiritual que até o momento estava oculta passou a emanar de um modo incrível! É inacreditável, agora ela está com um poder semelhante ao de um shinigami!"

Amaya lutava como um gato, e acertava vários golpes contra o hollow, o rapaz então grita:

- Acerte a máscara que ele se dissolve!

Ela o escuta e com um golpe certeiro acerta a máscara partindo ela, nisso o monstro vira pó, ela então corre até o garoto que havia perdido bastante sangue naquele tempo e diz:

- Vou cuidar de você.

- Não precisa e meu nome é Kuchiki Akiro, prazer em conhecê-la. – ele responde ofegante.

- Fujiwara Amaya prazer em conhecê-lo também.

Ela sem dar ouvidos a ele cuidadosamente o leva para o seu quarto e pega uma gase e curativos para curá-lo e quando ela começa a cuidar dele o pai dela chega furioso junto com a mulher e as filhas e começa a gritar xingando Amaya de tudo quanto é palavrão e pega a correia.

Ela se assusta e Akiro se irrita com a ignorância do homem e quando o pai ia bater em Amaya ele o impede deixando o homem mais furioso.

O homem tenta bater em Amaya mais vezes e também é impedido, então ele em berros fala:

- Já que está tão engraçadinha, amanhã de manhã quero você fora da minha casa!

E ele sai junto da mulher e das filhas.

Amaya então começa a chorar, Akiro fica penalizado e um sentimento mais forte junto com algumas lembranças fazem com que ele repentinamente a abraçasse e a reconfortasse.

Assim termina a noite com Amaya que logo após o choro e pelo cansaço dormisse nos braços de Akiro que agora jurava para si mesmo que a protegeria de tudo. Dali começava a surgir uma grande amizade.


End file.
